Though evidence suggests that complementary and alternative medicine (CAM) use is becoming increasingly common among HIV-positive populations, measurement-related limitations remain. Specifically, culturally-appropriate and stage-of-disease-specific, reliable and statistically validated measures of CAM use are largely absent in the field, making it challenging to quantify and disseminate information about CAM use to healthcare providers. Therefore, the long-term objectives of the proposed study are to contribute to the reliable and valid CAM measures available in the field and enhance knowledge about CAM use among African-Americans (AAs) living with AIDS. Specifically, the primary aims of the proposed study are to: (1) develop a culturally-appropriate and stage-of-disease-specific measure of CAM [unreadable] use, (2) assess the reliability and validity of this measure, (3) assess CAM use with this measure and (4) disseminate the findings to healthcare providers. Data will be collected in two phases and then disseminated during a third phase. In Phase 1, qualitative data will be used to refine an already-existing CAM measure. In Phase 2, the revised quantitative instrument will be implemented. The resulting data will then be analyzed to evaluate the reliability and validity of the instrument and to assess CAM use among AAs with AIDS. Findings will then be systematically disseminated to healthcare providers. By developing and validating a new measure of CAM the proposed research addresses a need stipulated by the NCCAM: improved CAM survey instruments. Further, in using a mixed methods approach to accomplish this task, this research will address a second goal by the NCCAM: to use a variety of qualitative and quantitative methods as a vehicle for collecting data. Finally, the NCCAM emphasizes the importance of "communicating state-of-the-science CAM information through...the continued development of culturally sensitive health information materials". In response to this mandate, this proposal prioritizes the dissemination of findings and will do so through data collection based on a culturally-appropriate measure. Gathering accurate and reliable data about CAM use and disseminating this information is critical for public health, as evidence suggests that when providers are less informed about CAM use among their patient population they are less likely to ask patients about their CAM use. As a result, patients are less likely to disclose this information, potentially resulting in harmful drug interactions and treatment adherence issues. HIV-positive populations' quality of care will certainly be enhanced by both the rigorous measurement of their CAM use and the systematic dissemination of this information to their providers. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]